To further evaluate the use of methotrexate and citrovorum factor rescue in women as a non-surgical treatment for unruptured ectopic pregnancy. Response to treatment will be monitored by serial serum hCG measurement, clinical signs and symptoms and hysterosalpingography 2-3 months later.